


Open Up and Say

by kitana



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana





	Open Up and Say

Allen knows what he must look like, naked on his knees with his legs open wide. His whole body tingles in anticipation of some touch, any touch, and his master’s voice is a low rumble above him.

“Look at you, apprentice. You’re such a slut,” Cross says, and Allen’s cheeks and ears burn with the simple statement. “You couldn’t keep your legs closed if I taped them together, could you?”

Allen licks his lips, tilts his head up so that he can see Cross. “No, master,” he says. Despite the shameful nature of his admission, Allen’s cock is heavy, stiff and full between his legs.

Cross threads gloved fingers through Allen’s hair, drags Allen forward until Allen’s face is mashed against his crotch. Allen moans and rubs his hot cheeks against Cross’ clothed dick, digs his fingers into the meat of Cross’ thighs.

“And you expect to continue being an Exorcist like this? What are you going to do when I’m not around to fuck you?” Cross murmurs, his free hand reaching down to unzip his pants. Allen lets go of Cross’ thighs to draw his master’s cock out of his pants. Allen presses his mouth to it, feels the insistent throb against his lips. Cross sucks in a breath; Allen’s mouth is so fucking warm.

Allen’s breath ghosts over Cross’ cock when speaks, making it pulse against his lips. “I’ll find someone,” he says, then slides his tongue up the length of Cross’ dick before closing his lips around the head.

“Swallow it,” Cross urges, rolling his hips forward. Allen’s eyelashes flutter as he opens his mouth wide, taking Cross’ cock down all the way to the base. He’s done this so many times, but the swell of Cross’ dick never fails to fill him up, stretch his mouth pleasantly wide.

“Good, just like that,” Cross rumbles, slowly fucking in and out of Allen’s mouth. Allen moans again, flicks his tongue over the slit before Cross plunges back inside of his mouth. “Think you’re better at this than being an Exorcist. What do you think of that?”

Allen hums his response around Cross’ cock and Cross drives it deeper, hitting the back of Allen’s throat easy. Allen can’t do much but hold on while Cross thrusts in and out of his mouth, bruising his lips and rubbing his tongue raw. All he can do is groan while Cross murmurs at him, tells him how much he’s a pretty, ultimately worthless whore.

Just when Allen thinks his master is close, Cross slows down, pulling his cock nearly all the way out of Allen’s mouth. Cross’ breathing is harsh when he grinds out, “Touch yourself now, show me how much you like sucking down my dick.”

“Thank you, master,” Allen rasps, like he’s supposed to, his voice broken and fucked out. He reaches between his legs and grips his own cock, starts tugging out a rhythm that Cross matches. Cross hits the back of his throat again roughly, sending thick spurts of come straight down Allen’s throat. It only takes a couple of extra sharp strokes before Allen’s staining the tiled floor beneath him, shuddering and swallowing down each drop of Cross he gets.

After a moment, Cross withdraws from Allen’s mouth, flushed and sweaty. “Get cleaned up,” he says, zipping himself back into his pants. “There’s some akuma waiting for you to kill them.”


End file.
